robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince of Awe
Prince of Awe was Team Iron-Awe's Featherweight entry, which competed in the Featherweight Championship of the seventh series of Robot Wars. It reached the Final, but was defeated after being pitted by eventual champions DTK. Design Prince of Awe was a basic wedge-shaped robot with two outside wheels and a powerful pneumatic flipper capable of flipping opponents over. It was painted grey all over with black wheels and its name written in red. The robot's side panels featured several holes drilled into it, which helped to conserve the robot's weight. Prince of Awe could self-right efficiently in battle, although its wheels were exposed. The Team Prince of Awe was one of three robots built by Team Iron-Awe, alongside the various versions of Iron-Awe, and the Series 5 entry Axe-Awe. Although the team was traditionally captained by Gilbert Grimm, the operations for Prince of Awe in the Featherweight Championship of Series 7 were managed by Ian Bilboe, who was also part of the team when Iron-Awe 2.1 entered the main competition of the same series. Ian Bilboe was credited as the builder of the robot, and drove it in combat, also being joined by an unidentified male teammate, who was otherwise never seen on Team Iron-Awe again. Robot History Series 7 Prince of Awe entered a highly dangerous arena filled with the three heaviest House Robots, Sir Killalot, Mr. Psycho and Growler, alongside opponents Alpha, Cygnus X3, G2, Kitty, Mini-Maul and Rip. Prince of Awe began tentatively, but managed to flip G2 over early on, before attempting to get round Rip's side. Rip then flung Prince of Awe over, but it self-righted easily whilst being shoved by Alpha towards Sir Killalot. After missing a flip on G2, Prince of Awe was lifted over by Rip a second time, but it self-righted quickly again, taking a light hit from Kitty soon afterwards as well. Prince of Awe then flipped over Rip in front of Mr Psycho, before launching an attack on Alpha, flipping the invertible machine over. Rip self-righted, and later got behind Rip, but couldn't get its flipper plate underneath. Prince of Awe tried to reverse and push Rip away, before turning and retreating itself. Soon after, Prince of Awe flipped over G2; Kitty then cut into G2 and ripped its batteries out, and Prince of Awe flicked the immobile machine back onto its wheels in its last notable moment in the fight. Meanwhile, Mini-Maul had been crushed into small pieces by one of the House Robots, while Cygnus X3 was paraded by Sir Killalot. Cygnus X3 and G2 were then both put on the Floor Flipper, which threw G2 out of the arena and Cygnus X3 down the pit. Cease was then called and the Judges put Rip and Prince of Awe through to the final. For the Final, Prince of Awe faced Rip once again, alongside Bernard, DTK, Rampage 2 and Whipper. Prince of Awe was quickly flipped over by Whipper, failing to self-right with its first attempt, but successfully righting itself after a second attempt. Prince of Awe then missed a flip of its own on Whipper, before lifting Rampage 2 up slightly. DTK then came in and flipped Prince of Awe over, but it self-righted swiftly. Prince of Awe was then caught between Bernard and Rampage 2 momentarily, and missed successive flips on the latter and DTK. Eventually, Prince of Awe got a flip of its own in, almost lifting DTK over, and then managing to flip Rip and DTK, but both machines self-righted immediately following Prince of Awe's attacks. Prince of Awe continued to impress offensively, flipping over Rampage 2 before flicking Rip up on the turn. It then flicked over the invertible Bernard and clashed briefly with Whipper, with both machines missing their respective flips, just as Rip drove itself into the pit. By this point, Rampage 2 had also lost drive on one side, and Prince of Awe missed two more flips against Whipper, and was flicked over itself, self-righting before DTK pitted Bernard. Whipper and DTK then seemed to gang up on Prince of Awe, with first Whipper flinging it over. Although Prince of Awe self-righted, it was immediately thrown back over by DTK. Once again, Prince of Awe righted itself, and it lifted Whipper up without tipping it over. With seconds to go, Prince of Awe was caught from behind by DTK, who proceeded to shove it towards - and into - the pit of oblivion, eliminating it from the competition. Rampage 2 was then flung out of the arena by the Floor Flipper, leaving only DTK and Whipper left to reach the judges' decision, with the Judges choosing DTK as the winner. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Prince of Awe rear.jpg|Prince of Awe, rear view Ironawe wbc bigger brother cobra 2003 event.JPG|Prince of Awe at a live event in 2003 Outside Robot Wars Prince of Awe remained active on the featherweight live circuit after Series 7 aired, adopting a new black colour-scheme, before eventually retiring. Trivia *Prince of Awe's only combat loss was caused by DTK, the featherweight version of Dantomkia, which had previously defeated Iron-Awe 2 in the second series of Extreme. Category:Featherweights Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7